Gas exchange valves are used in internal combustion engines to control fluid connections between the cylinder and a supply of intake air or intake air and other gases such as recirculated exhaust gas, or between the cylinder and an exhaust manifold for expelling combustion products during operation. Designs are known wherein a single intake valve and a single exhaust valve are associated with each cylinder in an engine, as well as designs where multiple gas exchange valves of each respective type are associated with each cylinder. A camshaft, typically rotated at half engine speed, is coupled with valve lifters, bridges, rocker arms, and/or other equipment for controlling the opening and closing of gas exchange valves at appropriate engine timings.
Gas exchange valves are moved out of contact with and into contact with the engine head or a valve seat insert within the engine head to effect their opening and closing actions. Gas exchange valves may be moved between their open and closed positions with significant mechanical forces. The in-cylinder environment is associated with combustion temperatures of several hundred degrees along with relatively high pressures. These and other factors contribute to gas exchange valve operating conditions being quite harsh. It has been observed that gas exchange valves and valve seats or valve seat inserts can exhibit a phenomenon over time known as valve recession. Over the course of an engine's service life, or between service intervals, the contacts between a gas exchange valve and its valve seat can number in the millions or potentially even billions. The harsh conditions and great number of impacts can cause material of which the gas exchange valve and/or the valve seat is formed to wear away and/or become deformed, so that the valve “recedes” toward or into the engine head further than what is desired. Where valve seat recession becomes severe enough engine operation or performance can be compromised, sometimes requiring a so-called top end overhaul prematurely. Engineers have experimented with a variety of different techniques attempting to ameliorate the extent and effects of valve seat recession and other valve wear patterns. A continuing challenge to attempt valve or valve seat redesign are the often-unpredictable effects that altered geometry has on gas flow or other operating characteristics. Gas flow patterns and/or efficiency can affect in-cylinder pressure and temperature, composition of a fuel and air mixture, or other parameters potentially impacting emissions reduction strategies, engine efficiency, heat dissipation or thermal fatigue, or still other parameters.
In certain types of engines, natural gas is used. In such applications, a natural gas compression lean burn G3500 ULB/J type engine manufactured by the Applicant of the present disclosure is considered by some to be an industry leader for long top end life and durability. However, continuous improvement in this area is warranted.
Korean Published Patent Application No. KR20040045752A discloses that the angles formed by the interface between the valve and valve seat may be predetermined. However, this reference fails to disclose how to improve the longevity of a valve seat while also maintaining the desired engine performances.